


All Your Deleted Scenes

by LikeSatellites



Series: All Your Mysteries [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeSatellites/pseuds/LikeSatellites
Summary: A collection of moments that didn't make it into the series, but are important nonetheless. Won't really make sense unless you read the original series.





	1. The one where Taekwoon wants nudes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As a thank you for getting 700 kudos on the original All Your Mysteries series, I decided to post these drabbles. I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you thank you thank you for every kind word or simple kudo you've left! They really mean the world to me!!!

“When you say you used to ‘accidentally’ send your nudes to some people,” Taekwoon is saying from where he’s tucked against Hakyeon’s chest on a large suede armchair in the corner of the library. 

“I mean I absolutely on purpose sent my nudes to everyone,” Hakyeon answers, turning the page in his History of the Spanish Armada textbook. 

“Uh huh,” Taekwoon replies, covering Hakyeon’s hand where it’s tracing the worn yellowed edge of the pages. “How come I never get nudes?”

Hakyeon turns his hand over to trace the lines of Taekwoon’s palm, his eyes not leaving the pages of his text. “Because you get  _ The Nude _ .”

Taekwoon pouts, bottom lip puffing, cheeks inflating, eyes narrowing. “Why don’t you share your art with me, Cha Hakyeon.”

“Don’t say my name like that; it reminds me of Jae,” Hakyeon hisses, scratching his nails across Taekwoon’s wrist. Taekwoon shivers at the sensation. Wonders briefly if the library bathroom is occupied. Shakes away that thought. They are here to  _ study _ . “Plus, you had my best nudes for  _ months _ and never said anything.”

“What was I supposed to say? Goddamn, Hakyeon, the lighting across your hips was absolutely masterful. I can’t believe the way the shadow cast over your fishnets...how glorious and phallic and abstract and arousing. It was a revelatory experience!”

Hakyeon slams the textbook shut and grabs Taekwoon by the cheeks. Taekwoon never gets sick of the feeling of Hakyeon’s warm palms against his skin. Taekwoon wishes he could make himself like Wolverine, with metal insides, and make Hakyeon a magnet that could never leave him. 

“You want nudes, baby? Is that what you want?” Hakyeon coos. 

Taekwoon nods, his face still squished between Hakyeon’s hands. “Yesh pleash.”

Hakyeon presses his lips to Taekwoon’s nose, and Taekwoon rumbles a whine in his throat. Hakyeon dips his lips down and kisses Taekwoon’s lips. 

“I’m gonna send you so many nudes, baby. So many nudes, you’re gonna drown in em. It’s gonna be Harry Potter 1 with Hogwarts letters spilling into your Privet Drive muggle home, Taekwoon. But the Hogwarts letters are my nudes. You got that, baby? Nudes through your damn chimney.”

Taekwoon whines again, alarmed by the metaphor. “Jusht a few nudesh ish fine.”

Hakyeon releases Taekwoon’s cheeks and nuzzles their noses together. “I’m gonna spam you with nudes while you’re in class teaching, Jung-teacher.”

Taekwoon groans, but his lips are curled at the corners--a pleased kitten. “As long as you don’t mind Professor Mun possibly seeing them.”

Hakyeon purrs. “As long as  _ you _ don’t mind sharing my butthole with that beefy hunk of Professorial meat.”

Taekwoon turns and winds his arms around Hakyeon’s middle, burrowing his face into Hakyeon’s chest. “Absolutely not. I cannot stand idly by and watch as he spears you in half. How will I ever compare after?”

Hakyeon pets his hands through Taekwoon’s soft hair and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Oh, no one rocks my boat like you do, baby.” He pauses. “And by boat, I mean my booty.”

“I got that.”

“I love you.”

“I got that too.”

“ _ Taekwoon _ .”

“Uch, I love you too.”


	2. The one where the gang spins the bottle

“Okay, Hakyeon, truth or dare?” 

Hakyeon peers into his half-empty bottle of soju and then lifts daring eyes in Sanghyuk’s direction. “Truth me, kid.”

“Exactly how many members of the baseball team have you fucked?” 

Hakyeon lifts his hands, a smirk planted firmly on his lips, and he drops each finger as he counts. “Six.”

“Is that penetration or just a good suck, and how many more than once?”

“Ah, ah, ah, I answered your truth,” Hakyeon chimes, kissing each finger before reaching for the bottle in the middle of Hongbin and Sanghyuk’s coffee table. He gives it a spin. 

It rolls unsteadily, wobbling for a bit, before it lands on Wonshik. 

Hakyeon points the neck of his soju bottle at him. “Ravi, my boy, my man, my  _ dawg _ \--”

“Hakyeon, no one says dawg.”

“Truth or dare?”

Wonshik sniffs the top of his soju bottle with a quirked brow, but his expression quickly dissolves to disgust when the fumes from the liquor finally process in his brain. He coughs and rubs at his nose angrily. 

He pulls his features back into a charming scowl. “Dare.”

Hakyeon glances over at Hongbin, and the two of them exchange nods. Taekwoon glances nervously over at Hakyeon, who gives him a wink. Wonshik looks over at Hongbin, who is pulling out a tube of chapstick and handing it over with a grin. Jaehwan just looks amused. 

“I dare you--”

“Oho no,” Wonshik says, shaking his head frantically, waving his hands in the air, “no no--”

“You said dare,” Hakyeon cries. “If you don’t comply with the rules of the game, there will be anarchy, Wonshik,  _ anarchy _ .”

“And I’ll never kiss you again!” Hongbin crows melodramatically, a drunken flush tinging his cheeks and ears as he sways where he’s kneeling beside Sanghyuk. 

Wonshik splutters, looking over at Hakyeon like a man sent to the gallows. “Please, just anyone else--”

“I  _ dare  _ you, Kim Wonshik, to kiss your  _ very best friend _ , the alluring, the sexy, the talented, the intelligent--”

“We get it, Hakyeon--”

“Jung Taekwoon!” Hakyeon cries, waggling his fingers spiritedly. 

Wonshik and Taekwoon hold eye contact for three seconds and then groan miserably. Wonshik scoots over to Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s side of the coffee table, where Hakyeon has moved aside to get a better vantage point of observance. 

“Just one second, Taek, it’ll be fine.”

“Five seconds,” Hakyeon corrects. 

“You only said  _ kiss _ not how  _ long _ ,” Wonshik replies bitterly, though his hands are drunkenly finding Taekwoon’s thighs and gripping them for stability. He notes how firm yet squishy they are. Thick with muscle but soft at the insides. 

“It isn’t a kiss if it’s only one second. That’s a peck. An entirely different species of mouth touching,” Hongbin adds from the other side of the table. 

Wonshik looks over, betrayed. 

Hongbin shrugs and leans against Sanghyuk, who has his back against the bottom of the couch. Sanghyuk winds his arm around Hongbin’s middle. 

Wonshik gasps, affronted. 

“Fine. Five seconds,” he agrees, “and I’m gonna make you regret it.”

“Wait, don’t take this out on m--” Taekwoon starts, before he’s promptly interrupted by Wonshik crashing their lips together.

A loud, animalistic whooping begins around them. 

Taekwoon’s lips are oddly soft. Oddly pleasant. Plush but small. Wonshik has to concentrate on where his lips are moving, as opposed to when he kisses big-mouth Lee with his never-ending rows of shark teeth. 

Taekwoon’s lips part, and maybe he is just drawing in breath because Wonshik caught him off guard with the kiss, but Wonshik’s liquor-addled brain takes it as ‘go in, Ravi my boy, this is it’ and licks, kittenish, right into Taekwoon’s mouth. Taekwoon tips his head back, allows Wonshik’s tongue in, and gives the sweetest, most honey-toned little moan. 

There’s a loud shriek, the flash of a camera phone, and then Taekwoon is recovering his senses and shoving Wonshik back by the shoulders. 

Wonshik knocks into the coffee table, and the soju bottles rattle in place, clear liquid sloshing and settling. 

“Shit.”

“Oh, I’m saving this picture for the rest of my life.”

“I got the video.”

Wonshik and Taekwoon refuse to look at one another for two weeks. 


	3. The one with Sanghyuk's birthday gift

“This is kind of weird, Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan projects from behind the door. 

“What’s weird about it? C’mon, you said you’d do it for my birthday,” Sanghyuk calls back, anxiously fiddling his thumbs where he’s sitting against the headboard of his bed in just a pair of Hanzo boxers. 

There’s a pause, a loud sigh, and then the door opens. 

Jaehwan steps in wearing the full D.Va costume, a nervous smile twitching at his lips. 

“Holy shit,” Sanghyuk breathes out, lungs deflating like a moonbounce jumped upon beyond capacity, all air leaving his body in a rush that maybe heads right for his dick. “Holy  _ shit _ .”

“Don’t make this weird,” Jaehwan mutters, staring down at his pastel colored bodysuit. 

“You look so fucking hot, Jae,” Sanghyuk says, beckoning Jaehwan to come closer. 

Jaehwan shakes his head, feet locked in place just past the doorway. 

“C’mere, please,” Sanghyuk begs, pouting and patting the mattress in front of his lap. 

Jaehwan sighs again and crawls up onto the bed, the thin nylon fabric moving with his skin like it’s painted on, and Sanghyuk knows Jaehwan isn’t wearing anything underneath, and fuck he’s so turned on he could cry. 

Jaehwan settles in Sanghyuk’s lap, with Sanghyuk’s hands on his soft hips, guiding him closer. “You look so fucking sexy, Jae,” Sanghyuk says again, running his hands over Jaehwan’s ribs, up behind his neck to pull their lips together. 

“You’re a huge nerd, and I hate you,” Jaehwan says, even as he rocks against Sanghyuk’s lap and gives in to the kiss, breathlessly parting his lips and curving his whole body into the movements. 

He pulls back, and Sanghyuk keeps running his hands over Jaehwan’s nylon-coated thighs and stomach and chest. 

“What is it?” 

Jaehwan’s lips quirk up crookedly at one corner, and he leans in, nips at Sanghyuk’s ear, and whines, “ _ Oppa _ ~”

Sanghyuk’s left eye twitches, and then his stomach drops down into his dick so fast that he moans aloud. Grabbing Jaehwan by the hips, Sanghyuk flips him onto his back, pressed down hard into the mattress. Jaehwan’s chest arches up, seeking contact. 

“Oppa,  _ what _ ?”

Jaehwan bites at his bottom lip, gives his most innocent puppy eyes, and then does his best D.Va voice, cooing, “I’m on fire~”

“That doesn’t mean what you’re implying it means,” Sanghyuk groans, slipping his hands over the silky nylon stretched over Jaehwan’s cock. 

“Oh, I don’t give a fuck, Oppa, just  _ fuck _ me. I’m sweating like a sinner in church in this suit.”


	4. The one with the Great Hyuken Breakup(TM)

“I’m sorry.”

“You said that,” Sanghyuk says, standing at Jaehwan’s door with a bouquet of roses and lilies clutched at his front. 

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Jaehwan adds, even though every thought in his brain has emptied save for the image of Sanghyuk’s face at this exact moment--one of utter and complete confusion and heartbreak. That must be what Jaehwan is feeling now too, right? That feeling like someone has a vacuum hose snaked down Jaehwan’s pharynx, sucking out anything and everything without stopping, and Jaehwan doesn’t know if he will ever be whole again, doesn’t even really know what was taken from him, not really, and maybe never will. 

“Why? Think you’ll cheat on me? Because I don’t want anyone else, Jae. You know that.”

“I’m going to med school, Sanghyuk. I’m not even going to have time to eat, let alone remember to call you or--”

“I don’t need you to call me. I just want you to promise to keep dating me,” Sanghyuk pleads, shaking the bouquet in its shiny pink plastic wrapping. Jaehwan watches a leaf snap off a rose and drop to the floor outside his room. 

“I’m telling you I can’t. This was great...this was...this was fun, you know?” Jaehwan replies, not sure how he’s getting his tongue to the roof of his mouth and back to form words at all. Feeling like he should not be able to talk around that vacuum snaked down his throat, right? Then how is he still talking? “But you’ve got two more years, and I’m gone.”

“And I’m telling you I don’t care. I’ll visit when I can, and we can just,” his voice cracks, and Jaehwan watches Sanghyuk tip his chin up to the ceiling, eyes brimming with tears. “Fuck, Jae. You can’t do this. Please don’t do this.”

Jaehwan grips the door frame, fingers shaking against the painted wood. “I have to do this. I have enough pressure on me without you breathing down my neck, asking for emotional and physical connections that I don’t have time for.”

“You’re going to want that, Jae, you know you are. You’re going to need me. You already need me. It’s why you show up at my place at 2 am to crawl into bed with me. It’s why you text me from the library to tell me when you’ll be back for dinner every night. It’s why--”

“I don’t care what I did, Hyuk. I’m telling you I’m graduating, and you’re staying, and that’s it.”

“That’s it? That’s  _ it _ ?” Sanghyuk looks livid, but also miserable, the youth in his face really showing now (it so rarely does anymore. When did he get so strong, so handsome?) as his eyes scrunch up with tears. “Oh fuck that, Jae. Fuck that! You think that just because you’re gonna be some young hot doctor making good money that you won’t need love?”

“Yeah, I do. I’ve done well enough so far.”

“That isn’t true at all. And you aren’t withou--”

“Don’t,” Jaehwan grits out, nails chipping the paint from his doorframe, flecks of it getting stuck beneath them as he scratches. It fucking hurts. “My parents are coming in an hour, and I have to get dressed. Thanks for the flowers, but I have shit to do.”

“After everything, Jae, this is cold, even for you.”

“You should be thankful that I’m ending it now, before you get your hopes up that we can ever be like our friends.”

Sanghyuk scoffs and drops the bouquet onto the carpet. “Congratulations on your graduation, Jaehwan. May you be showered with success and may you be able to ignore the clawing loneliness that you’ve ensured for yourself.” 

He grabs Jaehwan by the front of his t-shirt, then moves his hands to clutch at Jaehwan’s cheeks, and there are tears in Jaehwan’s mouth as he parts his lips to kiss Sanghyuk one more time, just  _ one more time,  _ he’ll let himself have this, let himself have this swooping all-encompassing ache of desperate need in his gut for this beautiful, perfect boy and--

And then he’s gone. 

And Jaehwan doesn’t remember shutting the door. 

He doesn’t remember picking up the bouquet or dropping it into the bin. 

He doesn’t remember showering (maybe sitting in a ball on the shower floor. Maybe crying? No, not crying, right?), or getting dressed, or meeting his parents at the courtyard to take pictures. 

“Where’s that really nice tall friend of yours?” Jaehwan’s mom asks, looking around at Hakyeon and Taekwoon leaning their heads close for a picture for Hakyeon’s parents. Hakyeon presses a long kiss to Taekwoon’s cheek. Flashes go off. 

“He was busy,” Jaehwan answers. 

“Honey, your shoe is untied.”

Lifting his leg up to get at the laces, Jaehwan notices the tip of something green peeking from the sole of his oxfords. It’s a little olive green leaf. A rose leaf. He grabs it, tucks it into his pocket, fingers it throughout the ceremony until his fingers are tinged green and smell like bitter sap. He tucks it under his phone case and closes it back up. 

And Sanghyuk doesn’t text Jaehwan until after his third semester of med school. 

[Han Sanghyuk 3:27 am]: hyung

[Han Sanghyuk 3:27 am]: i didn mean wat i sad about u bein lonely 

[Han Sanghyuk 3:28 am]: hyung

[Han Sanghyuk 3:28 am]: u deserv everything in teh whole world hyung you deserve everything everything everything ok i rly didn t mean it u know im sry i’ m rambling my friends took me to karaoke adn some1 is singing our song u know adn i imssed u 

[Lee Jaehwan 3:30 am]: thanks, scum. You deserve everything too. 

Jaehwan snaps the plastic casing from his phone and lets the little dried leaf drop to the page of his textbook. 

_ You deserve everything everything everything _ .


	5. The one where Hongbin loves Wonshik

Wonshik knows something is wrong when Hongbin shows up at the radio station at 11 pm on a Tuesday in a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and a parka and nothing else. 

“Uh, you good?”

Hongbin sways for a moment before dropping onto the ratty radio room couch. “M great. Play some tunage, babe.”

Wonshik waves at the computer screen, where the song is clearly shown to be already playing. “I keep the volume down in the studio so I can do work.”

“Oh.”

Hongbin rubs at his nose with the sleeve of his parka. “Hey, Wonshik, do you think there is ever a point in life where everything isn’t chaos?”

Wonshik draws in a deep breath. Spins his chair around, wheels it over to the couch, drops his hands to Hongbin’s cold cheeks. 

“Ok. What happened, Bean?”

“Nothing, ‘m just wondering. Are we born into chaos, doomed to live it out forever? Is life all just variables?”

“You were just...wondering...if, philosophically speaking, there is ever a time when life isn’t chaotic?”

Hongbin drunkenly bobs his head in affirmation. “Eyup.”

Wonshik ponders this a moment. “Now, hypothetically, right?”

Hongbin nods again.

“Hypothetically, if there were a reason for this sudden philosophical consideration of yours, aside from your being clearly inebriated (on a Tuesday night, oddly, which I’ll talk to you about later), would it just so happen to be our upcoming graduation?” 

Hongbin presses his lips together tight and attempts to shake his head. Apparently this unsettles him, and his eyes go all wide and disoriented. “Now why would I be worried about that? It’s senior year, baby, and I can’t wait to be outta here.”

Wonshik strokes his thumb over Hongbin’s cheek as one of Wonshik’s favorite late night melancholy tunes switches on (The National’s “I need my girl”). 

“Oh, I dunno. Just a thought. You know, since we’re going to different grad schools, and even though they’re both in Seoul, maybe you were wondering if everything is going to be okay.”

“I wouldn’t wonder that.  _ You  _ would wonder that!” Hongbin cries, jabbing an accusatory finger into Wonshik’s chest. 

“It’s okay to wonder that,” Wonshik says, voice small, thumb gently smoothing the lines furrowing Hongbin’s forehead. “You know, if you were. Hypothetically.”

“Obviously.”

“And, you know, in this hypothetical, it would be fine to be worried. Hypothetically, for example, I’m worried too. I’m so used to seeing you everyday. Sleeping with you everyday. Holding you and kissing you and touching you and--”

Hongbin groans and sways back against the cushions of the couch. “This hypothetical is getting very cringey.”

“I’m sorry. I just mean that it’s okay to be scared. Things are gonna get chaotic, and like you said, they always are. Shit happens. We’ve been through shit already. We lived through Walking in on Hakyeon Blowing Taekwoon in the Library Bathroom™. We even somehow lived through the Great Hyuken Breakup™ remember?”

Hongbin rolls his eyes. “If they were ever really dating in the first place.”

“Hongbin.”

Hongbin snorts, his eyes rolling drunkenly around the room, refusing to land on Wonshik’s face.

“Hongbin.”

Wonshik grabs him by the chin, directs his gaze, holds it. 

“Do you love me?”

Hongbin scoffs, and his breath is like pure ethanol. Seriously, a Tuesday, Lee Hongbin. 

“Do you?”

Hongbin’s chin quivers in Wonshik’s hold, and then Hongbin is blinking rapidly, and it looks like someone is playing a fast-forwarded video of a range of emotions on one face, and Wonshik is deeply concerned. 

“That’s a shitty stupid question, you douche-hole,” Hongbin finally spits through tears leaking over his lips. “Of-fucking-course I fucking love you. You’re only the best goddamn human I’ve ever known in my whole goddamn life, but also you’re so fucking hot? And my  _ dad _ loves you? And my  _ friends _ love you? And that one time when I dropped my melon ice cream you gave me your taro ice cream and then you had  _ no ice creams _ . No ice creams at all, Wonshik, because you gave me yours and then you had none.” 

Hongbin is rambling, and there are tears and snot everywhere, and Wonshik doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything as beautiful. “Or that time I texted you drunkenly from the baseball party because I lost my keys and I was scared and wasted, and you left in the middle of writing your senior thesis on the psychological healing effects of music on patients with mental illness (which, by the way, are you some kinda angel?) to come pick me up, and then you showed up with a burrito--a  _ burrito _ , Wonshik, and it was for  _ me _ \--and you took me home and watched me drink three bottles of water and eat the whole giant burrito, that you got  _ for me, _ until I fell asleep, and I’ve never felt so safe in my whole fucking life, Kim Wonshik, do you understand?”

Wonshik can’t stop smiling. 

“Stop smiling, you smug little gorgeous piece of man-flesh!”

“I can’t.”

“I hate it! Every time you smile, I want to kiss you, and then when I kiss you, I want to strip you fuckin’ naked and also myself naked...as well... and then I lay on you and our skin feels so nice and warm and toasty and--”

“Hongbin, you can stop now.”

“I can’t! You’re still smiling! I want to lay you down on that radio desk right there and fuck you so hard you scream, goddamnit!”

“I mean that’s cool with me.”

Hongbin’s lips part on another complaint, but then he shuts his mouth and starts over: “And I--wait, really?”

“The walls are soundproof. This is a radio broadcasting studio.”

“Fuck.” He considers this proposal a moment. “Can I get a coffee first?”

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t want you to fall into a drunk sleep while you’re boning me.”

“Cool. I’ll hit up the vending machine.”

“You stay here. I’ll go get the coffee.”

“Great, thanks. Get me a Coffee Boss, please.”

“Sure, you got it. And, uh, Bean?”

“Mm?” Hongbin hums, pulling off his parka and baring his smooth pale chest and stomach. 

“I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
